<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust me, It’s a Loving Gesture. by TesseractTown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241925">Trust me, It’s a Loving Gesture.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown'>TesseractTown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairgame Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it turns out fine, Humor, M/M, Vows, Weddings, and it turns out fine, big klusterfuck of a wedding, but she has a soft spot, glynda fucks up qrows wedding because she can, it has serious stuff and about made me cry writing it, it isn't all chaos, its cute i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big day for Qrow and Clover and for some reason James thought it would be a good idea to hire Glynda as the officiator. </p>
<p>“That was overaggressive, Glynda!” I hear Ruby yell from the back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairgame Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust me, It’s a Loving Gesture.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Chi and I wrote this during the LATE hours of the night, and honestly, it turned out half decent I think? I mean the vows were 10/10, don't even argue.</p>
<p>This is number 6 on the timeline</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look into the mirror one last time, adjusting my time tie when I hear Marrow say from behind me, “Cloverrrrr, it’s about time to go.”</p>
<p>I turn around and gives Marrow a thumbs up, “I’ll be there in a hot second Marrow!”</p>
<p>I sigh, this is actually happening, isn’t it? I’m getting married, this is actually happening. This is the day I’m getting married, I never knew this day would happen. </p>
<p>I turn around and brush my hands together as I walk out and see Qrow standing there waiting for me. I smile at him as I walk over to him. I look to see Qrow in a suit, full-on decked formal attire.</p>
<p>“You looking good, Qrow.”</p>
<p>Qrow smiles back as he grabs my hand, “You aren’t looking to bad yourself Lucky Charm,” Qrow pauses, “You know, when do we know when to open the doors and walk out.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I got this, with my luck we’ll be just on time.”</p>
<p>“Nah, with my luck we’ll miss the timing.”</p>
<p>I laugh at Qrow and pull him into a hug, “I love you, you know.”</p>
<p>Qrow chuckles, “Trust me, I know you do. We wouldn’t be getting married if we didn’t love each other.”</p>
<p>I smile and look towards the door, “I don’t think we are needed yet.”</p>
<p>Qrow looks towards the door and back at me, “You know, after this, you won’t just be Uncle Clover as a title, it’ll be official.”<br/>
I laugh, “It’s already official, I don’t need to marry you for it to be official.”</p>
<p>Qrow huffs, “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“Of course I do, but I like teasing you.”</p>
<p>I look to Clover, “Let’s test my luck?”</p>
<p>I grab Qrow’s hand and drag him towards the door, “Cloves….”</p>
<p>I turn around wink at Qrow, “Trust me, it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>I push open the doors and everyone looks at us, I look to Qrow and whisper, “See? Just on time.”</p>
<p>We start to walk down the aisle, our hands entwined. I look to the side and see Marrow making a straight face, but his tail is clearly giving away his excitement. I look to the other side and I see Yang wiggling her eyebrows up and down with a huge grin on her face. I nudge Qrow and he looks over to Yang and flips her off. Trust me, it’s a loving gesture.</p>
<p>I look forward to see Glynda standing behind a podium. We climb the minimal stairs, without incident, surprisingly. He stands across from each other.</p>
<p>“THANK YOU, FAMILY AND FRIENDS, FOR GATHERING HERE TODAY FOR THE MARRIAGE OF QROW I DON’T EVEN KNOW AND CLOVER EBI,” she slams a gavel onto the podium.</p>
<p>“That was overaggressive, Glynda!” I hear Ruby yell from the back.</p>
<p>Qrow looks up to Glynda, “What the fuck Glynda, you know my last name.”<br/>
Glynda smirks, “It’s not going to be your last name anymore Branwen.”</p>
<p>I look to Glynda, “Who signed you up for this job?”</p>
<p>Glynda just looks straight at me, “Your. Boss.”</p>
<p>I roll my eyes and look back at Qrow as Glynda continues, “You know when General Ironwood came and asked me to officiate his number one Ace Op’s wedding, I was a little hesitant. But when he told me it was infamous Qrow Branwen, I couldn’t miss the opportunity to give him hell at his own wedding.”</p>
<p>I see Qrow’s face make a face that looks like an ‘Oh No’ face. I raise an eyebrow at Glynda myself.</p>
<p>“Especially since I heard this tragedy that has been fallen on Clover, started when Clover had to arrest Qrow. I bet Qrow went into gay panic mode and was like, “Oh fuck, I just got arrested by one hot man.”</p>
<p>Qrow frowns, “Glynda, what the fuck.”</p>
<p>Glynda bangs the gavel against the stand again, “Shut up Branwen,” she pauses then continues, “Then Clover couldn’t help but WINK CONSTANTLY AT QROW. This is a sign of true love, folks. But Qrow over here was too drunk- wait no, he stopped drinking. Then Qrow over here was too stuck in his head to realize that Clover was flirting with him. Somewhere along the way, they fell in love… blah blah blah, and here I am! At least the General is paying me well enough to do this, plus I get a nice field trip. Now, if you have anything to say about these two please come up now.”</p>
<p>Qrow looks at me, “Oh no.”</p>
<p>I look back at Qrow, “It can’t really be as bad as that.. Right?”</p>
<p>Ruby just does her semblence thing as she stands right next to Glynda, “MY TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p>
<p>Glynda just sighs and steps down and Ruby steps up and take this mic, “UNCLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. I’m so proud of you.” she dramatically sniffles and wipes the tears off her face, “I’m so glad you found someone who has made you smile like you are smiling now, well, maybe not right as this moment because of what Glynda said, but YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. You deserve happiness after everything you have gone through to protect the people you love. UNCLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CLOVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Thank you for being there for my Uncle when he needed you and making him smile as he does. I know he has surprised you a few times, and even your luck can’t save you when you play video games against him, but that’s what we all love about you! Congrats to the both of you, and I CANT WAIT TO HAVE NEW ADVENTURES WITH NEW FAMILY MEMBERS!”</p>
<p>Ruby walks calmly back off to her seat as the General stands up and walks up to the front, “Clover, Qrow, congratulations to the both of you. Clover, you have been an exceptional person since the first day I met you. You have only continued to grow since I recruited you for the Ace Ops. I’m so glad you have found someone to share the rest of your life with. Qrow, I know sometimes you weren’t the fondest of me, but since you showed up in Atlas, we haven’t been at each other’s throats. I have really enjoyed spending the limited time I had catching up with you. For the record though, you said if you were one of my men you would shoot yourself, and technically you were one of my men for a little while.”</p>
<p>Ironwood darts off the stage and we hear Penny in the background, “YOUR SPEECH OUTROS ARE IMPROVING SIR!”<br/>
Raven starts approaching the stage when Qrow looks at me, “You said it couldn’t be that bad right?”</p>
<p>I glance to Raven and back at Qrow, “I’m doubting myself now.”</p>
<p>Raven stands and gives everyone in the room a death stare as she starts, “Clover, I can’t believe you want to marry my brother out of all people, just… wow. Qrow, how did you score a man way out of your league?  Listen... I haven’t been the best sister ever.”</p>
<p>“Yeah no shit Raven, you tried to kill me.”</p>
<p>Raven squints her eyes at Qrow and continues, “But I’m here today because I want to be, I’m happy for the both of you.”</p>
<p>With that, she walks off the stage and Glynda steps back up, “THAT’S ALL THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG.”</p>
<p>Glynda smiles sweetly like nothing ever happened, “Now, I have a nice video I would like to show with everyone.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8ffZIsz7kI">Qrow being Qrow</a>
</p>
<p>“You talked to General Ironwood… nevermind, that was just peak hotness,” I say as I glance between the General and Qrow.</p>
<p>Glynda steps up again, “You may exchange vows.”</p>
<p>“I, Qrow, take you, Clover, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I take you with all your faults and all your strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and all my strengths. Before these witnesses, I pledge to share my life openly with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to show up every day and try. I promise to honor and care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfillment as an individual through all the changes in our lives. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life with.”</p>
<p>Qrow grabs a ring out of his pocket and grabs my hand and slips the ring on my ring finger, he steps back and awaits my vows. Here we go.</p>
<p>“I love you because you are happy, adventurous, and strong. I love you because you love your family and friends just as fiercely as I love mine. Also, I love that your family has become mine and my family has become yours. You are my best friend and I am so happy we are on the same team. You are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could have ever imagined and more loved than I ever thought was possible. You make me unbelievably proud and I promise that I will make you proud as your husband. I vow to listen to you and learn from you. I vow to laugh with you and cry with you. I vow to value our differences just as much as our common ground. I vow to put all my effort into strengthening our marriage and giving you the best version of myself. Qrow, on good days or bad days, rain or shine. I’ll love you forever, I’m so lucky your mine.”</p>
<p>As I finish I pull the ring out and grab Qrow’s hand, putting it on his finger. I look up at him and see he is the cutest shade of red.</p>
<p>“That was… strangely wholesome,” Glynda says, “You know what to do next.”</p>
<p>I wrap my hands around Qrows waist and pull him in closer to me as I bend down a bit so I can lock my lips on his.</p>
<p>I pull away after a moment and look Qrow in the eyes, adoration flowing in them. I step away after another brief moment and everyone cheers loudly.</p>
<p>“GO GET IT UNCLE CLOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I hear Yang scream.<br/>
I frown and Qrow yells back, “WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT YANG!”</p>
<p>I roll my eyes at both of them when Glynda walks down and holds out a red ribbon. She grabs both of our hands and ties the ribbon to both of our pinkies. Glynda walks back up.</p>
<p>“I now pronounce you Qrow Branwen and Clover Ebi husbands. Which last name are you going with again.”</p>
<p>Qrow rolls his eyes at Glynda as we turn to walk back down the aisle. Qrow starts to step down the stairs and trips, I quickly grab his wrist and pull him up, “Still falling for me I see.”</p>
<p>Qrow just gives me a look as we continue to walk down the aisle, we open the doors and step out and I feel Qrow relax.</p>
<p>“That was a klusterfuck,” I say, “Well we have a reception to attend, and if we get moving now we might be able to avoid your nieces.”</p>
<p>Qrow smiles, “Let’s not wait then.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>We exit the car when we are instantly ambushed by his two nieces, “UNCLE QROOOOOOWWWWW THAT WAS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ruby screeches while bouncing up and down.</p>
<p>Raven appears for a brief moment behind them, “Could’ve done better, but look who’s talking.”</p>
<p>Yang puts a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “I think that went smoothly.”<br/>
I laugh, “That was smooth? I really wonder what the other weddings you guys have hosted have been like.”</p>
<p>“Don’t even ask, you do not want to know,” Tai says as he approaches behind the girls, “Congrats you two, maybe you’ll be able to get my blender back.”</p>
<p>“I LICKED IT, IT IS MINE!!!!” Qrow says.</p>
<p>“Does this mean you are going to lick Clover too?” Yang says, “I mean he is yours.”</p>
<p>“No.™”</p>
<p>Qrow glares at Yang, “I’m never going to live that down.”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Ruby says while popping the p.</p>
<p>“NOW WE HAVE A PAAAAAAAARTYYYYYYYYY TO GET TO!” Ruby screams as she grabs both of our hands and drags us inside. Once we get inside she once again screams.</p>
<p>“THE ONE’S WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR HAVE ARRIVED!”</p>
<p>Nora screams back, “WHERE IS THE CAKE UNCLE CLOVER!!!!! WHERE IS IT?!”</p>
<p>Qrow points to the cake sitting on the table and Nora instantly runs after it.</p>
<p>Yang puts on Aviators and walks up to the DJ stand, “LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”</p>
<p>I put my arm on Qrows, “Remind me to never let your family coordinate something again.”</p>
<p>Qrow winks at me, “You secretly love it.”</p>
<p>I shrug and walk towards the food, but before I get to them I feel someone grab my hand, I turn to see Marrow.</p>
<p>“No eating yet, you have to dance.”</p>
<p>“Marrow, what even, just.”</p>
<p>“NO BUTS, LET’S GO!”</p>
<p>I get dragged away to the dance floor where I am face to face with the rest of the Ace Ops.</p>
<p>Elm grabs my hand and shakes it a bit, “I NEVER thought I’d get to see YOU get married!”</p>
<p>Vine walks up next to Elm, “Congratulations Clover, I’m glad you found someone.”</p>
<p>Harriet punches me in the back of my shoulder, “Congrats Captian.”</p>
<p>I smile, “Geez, thanks, guys.”</p>
<p>Harriet pushes me forward a bit and yells, “YANG TURN ON A FASTER SONG!”</p>
<p>Yang nods and quickly turns on a faster song and I get pulled around, dancing with different people, and honestly, I just copy what they are doing.</p>
<p>I eventually find Qrow in the crowd and pull him towards the dance floor and everyone clears off it, Yang puts on a slow song and I wrap one of my hands around Qrows waist and grab his other hand as we start to glide around the dance floor. </p>
<p>It almost seems like time has stopped as we make the smooth, slow steps across the dance floor like it’s just us and the song.<br/>
Once the song finished I pull Qrow close once more, and kiss him, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Qrow smiles, “I love you too Clover, and I’ll love you forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>